The present invention relates to certain N-acetonyl-substituted benzamides and their use in controlling fungi, particularly phytopathogenic fungi.
It is known that benzamides of the class of N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl)substituted benzamides exhibit fungicidal activity, see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,991 and 3,751,239. The practical value of such compounds in the treatment of fungal infections of plants is limited by the substantial phytotoxicity also exhibited by the compounds. It has been recognized that the phytotoxicity of such N-acetonyl substituted benzamides can be reduced by altering the substituents on the terminal carbon to other than only hydrogen or chlorine, see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,902 and 4,863,940.